


Will you ever notice me?

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: For Junhui himself, he’s just another member added to the trio of Wonwoo, Mingyu and Minghao. For Jeonghan himself, it’s his role to become Junhui’s number one protector.





	Will you ever notice me?

When Pleddiss announced that there’ll be a new subunit, every member of Seventeen was curious to know who would be the lucky ones except BooSeokSoon since they already debuted few months ago. Some of them were discussing the benefit of debuting in the new subunit, meanwhile some of them did not like the idea of making another subunit. For Junhui himself, he did not really interested to know what will happen, as long as he and other members were happy, then he’s fine.

“So we’ll pick Wonwoo, Mingyu and Minghao for the next subunit.”

One sentence from Pledis staff was enough to make the practice room into chaos. Some were saying congratulation, some were questioning why only three of them would be debuted, and some were just nodding.

“There rest of you guys will make cameo in their MV. Okay?”

Jun was only hoping that everyone will accept the news happily.

 

 

* * *

“I think we need someone for the vocal part. Minghao, Gyu, and Wonwoo are all interested in rapping.”

“Mingyu can cover for the part though.”

“You don’t know how hurt my ears hearing his nagging the moment he knew his rapping part were removed. He has been complaining and questioning why the staff is making him singing instead of rapping. You know him when he gets mad, Woozi-ah.”

“Who’s in your mind, Cheol?”

“I’m thinking Junnie will be most suited for that position.”

 

* * *

 

“Guys, gather here. I’ve a very important announcement to make.”

12 members of Seventeen halted their current activity and sat in a group after hearing their leader’s instruction.

“So after discussing with the higher up, we agreed to add another member to join the subunit for position of vocal. Junnie, you are the chosen one.”

“M-me?? As the vocal? Are you sure you’re not picking the wrong member, hyung? I mean, we have vocal unit members here though.”

“As a Seventeen member I believed I already saw potential in you for all aspects, Junnie.”

“Oh, okay.”

Junhui didn’t know how to react. Either happily accepting the quest or just accepting the fact that he’s purely the lucky one among them.

 

* * *

 

While inside the recording room, Junhui could see the dynamics of the trio were so good that he felt he was not deserve to join them. Minghao was discussing about the rap Wonwoo and Mingyu, and it left him alone in the room quietly. Being a new member in the subunit in just one hour ago, he knew nothing about their song, their plan or anything. He’s basically just another member added for vocal and visual they said, and he didn’t know what to talk or discuss with them.

“Erm. Guys. So what should I do?”

Junhui started to talk after been quiet for almost 20 minutes.

“Ah, for your part, you need to wait for Bumzu hyung.” Replied Mingyu.

“Ge, in the meantime, you can just relax first or maybe plan for some dance movement if you can.”

“Here’s the demo if you want to hear.” Said Wonwoo.

A blue pendrive was given to him and that’s it. Another awkward moment in the room, living Junhui alone not anticipating the discussion because he’s literally don’t have any idea what were they talking about. Not to mention that the trio also didn’t brief anything to him.

_Well, maybe because it’s a sudden news._

* * *

 

“So, what’s the main concept for your subunit, Jun-hyung?” Asked Seungkwan when he entered the room.

_It’s been a week since the announcement and Junhui basically didn’t get the idea of him being added to the subunit. Bumzu hyung keep postponing the new demo for him, saying that he needed to do some adjustment and would give to him soon once the new demo completed._

“We’re still discussing.”

_A very safe answer indeed._

“The8 hyung mentioned something about the song is about a heartbreaking man who was left by his fiancé because the family doesn’t approve their relationship. So it’ll be mostly ballad and heartbreaking rap?”

_Since when did Seungkwan get the chance to know more about the concept rather then he, the subunit member itself, was clueless and being told differently from the original one? Does he really ignore them or it’s them ignoring him?_

“Ohh. Yea, kinda. The music video gonna hava a sad story line.”

_He decided to create a new story._

“Wonwoo-hyung will be the main actor as the heartbreaking guy. Mingyu-hyung is the family’s candidate. The8-hyung is a friend with both of them but he’s stuck in between to support which one and you hyung will be narrator. Your voice must be good since they’re picking you as the narrator. A good narrator will make the story seems real.”

_Working behind the scene again?_

“Hm. What a sad storyline, isn’t it?”

 

* * *

 

From far, Junhui could see that the atmosphere for the jacket shooting was so happy and cheerful before he came in. When he arrived at the set, Mingyu slowed down his joke, Minghao was smiling and Wonwoo just nod to him.

_They started to act serious when he’s around._

“One more time please!”

“Okay, good. Next pose.”

“Junhui, smile a little bit.”

“Junhui, you’re looking so stiff. Relax a little.”

“Wonwoo,  Minghao, you guys are done. Junhui, Mingyu we need more of shots.”

“Take five first and then we’ll continue with Junhui’s and Mingyu’s solo shots.”

_Good job everyone._

_“Gyu, good job! Finally we can go. Junnie-ah, fighting! See you later!”_

_It took few seconds for Junhui to realize that there was nobody waiting for him except the staff on duty. Wonwoo headed out first, Minghao waited for Mingyu’s parts just now and it only left him alone._

Two hours later Junhui was done and headed to the dorm.

A notification popped from SVT’s chat group. He clicked and saw the picture of three of them, _Minghao, Mingyu, Wonwoo_ were eating together.

_Perhaps maybe he was too late to finish and they were hungry. Did they ask him something about eating together? Junhui chose to believe that they asked, but he refused._

“You didn’t eat dinner with them, Junnie?”

_Here comes his number one investigator, Jeonghan hyung._

“My jacket shooting ended last and I guessed they are too hungry waiting for me.”

“They didn’t invite you or asking you anything?”

_Jeonghan hyung’s instinct was always right. How could he know?_

“Hyung, why the dorm is quiet? Where’s everyone?”

“Don’t worry about everyone. Worry about yourself first. Do you already eat?”

_He just smiled._

“I’m okay and I need my beauty sleep now.”

“Our Junnie is always not answering my question when he’s stressed. Hm. Who makes you hurt? Tell me, Junnie. It is them?”

_A pool of tears suddenly collected in his eyes. In front of Jeonghan, he’s crumbling._

* * *

 

“For his sake Cheol you better ask them to make things better or I will personally tell the boss to replace someone else for his position!”

“But he did not making any complain or what, meaning everything’s fine. It’s you who is overthinking! Can we just leave them alone?”

“They are making Junnie sad, can’t you see? He’s literally being pushed to the unit and they are ignoring him and wasting his time, Cheol! Can you just replace anyone else? I don’t like seeing Junnie’s sad face anymore.”

“It’ll be more awkward for them if I talk about this.”

“Tell the higher ups to withdraw Junnie from the unit. It’s not like they already announcing the news.”

“The company wants Junnie himself.”

“Any specific reason?”

“He’s the most popular among us. His ranking in individual brand rank always topped us although he has no active solo activity. He’s important for our marketing strategy.”

“Huh. Since when did you care about marketing strategy, Cheol? You said the member comes first.”

“Hannie. You should understand this better!”

The door didn’t shut closely. Junhui heard all the bitter conversation between Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Jeonghan was fighting for him. _Somebody was fighting for him. For real._

 

* * *

 

“We heard about the rumors saying that you’ll be removed from the subunit. Is it true, Junnie?” Asked Wonwoo.

“Rumors are rumors. Nothing has been decided yet.” He replied.

“But why? I thought everything was okay.”

_Okay for you guys._

“Some saying it’s because of the internal pressure coming from the members but I doubt it’s true.” Replied Mingyu.

_They literally did not have any idea how powerful Seungcheol’s decision it was._

“Being added or removed from the group, I don’t mind at all. It doesn’t change much to me.”

“What are you saying, Ge? We need you.”

_Really? Then why did you guys act like I’m nothing?_

“Oh, didn’t know that I’m so important for you guys.”

“Jun-hyung. What’s up? Why are you so tense nowadays?”

_Since when did they notice about me? Thought that I’m invisible?_

“I’m missing my family. That’s all.”

_Another lies._

* * *

 

Jeonghan eyed Junhui suspiciously the moment he saw him entered the dorm.

“My spy told me that you begged the staff to stick with the plan regardless Seungcheol’s decision. Are you sure with your plan, Junnie?”

“Hyung. Let’s just not make things worse, shall we?”

_He’s tired. He’s scared. For once, he’s the main character in this issue. The main character usually will get two outcomes, either being loved or being hated forever. Junhui feared for the later outcome. Too fear._

“You do realize that your decision will affect the group’s future don’t you?”

“What’s the point though? Let’s say if I’m in the subunit, our popularity will be increasing because I’m “the top among the members during the individual rank” reason. Even I’m not in the subunit, our popularity will still increase because the public definitely already have enough exposure about Mingyu. So nothing bad will happen, am I right, Jeonghan-hyung?”

“Can you work under the atmosphere like that? It takes few months to stick with them.”

“They are still my members. My family. It’s not like they are strangers to me.”

“Junnie, I’m not gonna say this twice. They don’t deserve you.”

_So who deserve me then?_

* * *

 

Fast forward, the day of debut for them was nearer. Two days prior to the debut, the four of them gathered in the practice room and talked.

“So guys. I think it’s the best if we rest tomorrow so that we can be fully prepared for the next day.”

“Sounds good. Shall we go eat together today to celebrate our debut?”

“Too early for the celebration, Gyu-ah.”

“How about snacking?”

“Not good for your health.”

“Erm, you guys go first, I’ll join later. Need to do something.”

“Okay, Junnie. See you soon.”

Junhui walked from the building to across the road going to the restaurant that Mingyu mentioned. While walking, his minds flashed back to Jeonghan’s words few days ago.

_“Junnie, it’s now or never. Hyung doesn’t want you to be hurt. Hyung knows that you’re not comfortable with them. Knowing that how Minghao and Mingyu always stick together, Wonwoo being comfortable alone, that makes you feeling so lonely. Hyung knows that you are not happy, Junnie-ah.”_

_“Hyung, think positively. Perhaps this is a good chance for me to slowly getting closed with them? I think I’m having fun whenever we are together.”_

_“Fun? Pfft. Then can you explain to me why did I always saw you practicing alone in the room instead of seeing Minghao and Mingyu, or Mingyu and Wonwoo together but I couldn’t see anyone of the practicing together with you? Where’s the fun working alone?”_

_“Erm maybe because they need each other? I am literally an adult so I don’t think I need help for anyone to stay with me. You know I don’t like making people waiting for me. Waiting for me is like wasting their precious time. They can do anything else instead of waiting or practicing with me alone.”_

_“Junnie. You are too kind. They don’t deserve you.”_

_“It’s not about who’s deserved who, hyung.“_

* * *

 

“Junnie, where are you? Come fast. The food is already getting cold.”

“Wonwoo. Yeah, yeah. I’m coming. I’m running.”

“Don’t run, stupid. Wait Junnie, is that a honk sound? Where are you?”

A loud crash was heard nearby the restaurant. Wonwoo heard the crash via the telephone. His heart was beating fast.

“Junnie. Junnie.” Wonwoo sounded panic. He stood up and ran towards the scene.

“Wonwoo hyung, what happened?”

The question was never answered by Wonwoo because he’s too busy running searching for Junhui.

 

* * *

 

“He talked to me via phone and then I heard the crash and I- I saw him... on the road…”

Wonwoo’s explanation was immediately cut by Jeonghan.

“This will never happen if any of you is together with him! You guys left him! You know Junnie has bad eyesight, he can’t see properly during the night and if, if you guys accompany him walking that night… he will-”

“Hannie, Junnie will be fine. Trust me. Nobody is at fault.”

Only Seungcheol and Joshua could make Jeonghan to calm down. While everyone was still shocked with the news of Junhui getting hit by a car, Jeonghan kept blaming the trio because of Junhui’s accident.

“If anything happen to my Junnie, I will never ever forgive you guys! Mark my words!”

_Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep._

_I heard the sounds machine. Am I still alive? I could open my eyes but I could move or talk._

“Mr.Wen is in the comatose state. We will keep monitoring him from time to time.”

“He will wake up soon, right, doc?”

_Of course I will. Silly, Jeonghan hyung. He’s too protective._

“Just keep the faith and keep praying.”

_I want to wake up!_

They waited for few days. Few weeks. Four weeks turned into a month. A month turned into two.

“Jun.Jun.Jun. How are you today? Here, hyung brought you some fresh flowers. Ah, it’s so nice. Wake up soon okay? We are planning for a new comeback, but we’ll delay it first until you wake up.”

_A tear dropped from his right eye._

“Since the tragic day, everything changed Junnie. Hyung confronted everyone and told about your story. They were sobbing because they felt bad for not knowing your feeling. I told everyone about your secret skills, I teach them a proper way how to detect a sad Junnie. Hahaha. Crazy it is?”

_His left eyes started twitching._

“Minghao, Mingyu, Wonwoo could not stop blaming themselves, especially Wonwoo. But currently they already moved on and I already forgave them on behalf of you.”

_He tries to move his finger._

“If you can hear me, do respond to me please, Junnie.”

_I’m trying, hyung. Wait for me. Don’t go back yet. I’m responding to you._

Jeonghan was heading to the door, holding the door handle, ready to go out when his step stopped the moment he heard a coarse voice responding to him.

“Hyung. HHannie hyung.”


End file.
